The shopping guide robot is commonly used in occasions such as a shopping mall or a supermarket to provide customers with service functions such as commodities consultation and target commodities indication. Generally, the shopping guide robot is provided with a camera and sends captured images to the display screen of the background (background service terminal). The background service staff determines whether or not there is a new customer by monitoring the images on the screen. Thus, the background staff needs to constantly stare at the screen, resulting in that the eyesight of the staff is harmed and the efficiency is low. Particularly, when there are multiple shopping guide robots, the background staff has to monitor those shopping guide robots simultaneously to check whether there is a new customer or not. If the staff fails to realize the presence of a new customer in time, service satisfaction level of the customer would be decreased.